


I'm Batman

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Facebook Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All things Destiel & Cockles Monthly Challenge, Dean Loves Halloween, Dean is determined to be Batman, M/M, au - no supernatural, established Destiel, implied sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: It's that time of year for the gang to get ready for Halloween.





	I'm Batman

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Facebook group All Things Destiel & Cockles Monthly Challenge. This month's prompt was "I don't know, that's pretty gay."
> 
> Any errors found are my own.

The crisp bite in the autumn air meant that things were about to get interesting in the Winchester household. Dean became the biggest kid this time of year, embracing everything that came with the holidays and cherishing every moment of making their two story house with the yellow shutters the best decorated house on the block.

Halloween was just the start of it. He was always in charge of transforming the house into whatever fantasy theme went with the annual Halloween party. Dean loved giving the reigns for the party planning to Castiel and Charlie who usually delegated food and drinks to Sam and leave the tunes for Kevin.

Dean’s not sure how the kid can get Led Zeppelin to mix with some of that modern crap like he does, but it’s magic. That’s for sure.

This year they’ve run into a hitch. Charlie wants to do video games. Cas wants heroes vs villains. Dean’s already got the idea to turn their front yard into Gotham City.

“I’m Batman!” Dean slaps his hand down earning a scowl from Cas. 

“I will not be painting my face, Dean.” Cas counters with a look that tells Dean this point is over. But after eight years, his boyfriend should know that Dean doesn’t let go of Batman.

“You don’t have to be the Joker, Cas. You can be Wonder Woman.”

Charlie squeaks as Kevin chokes on his cola, trying not to laugh. Cas scowls at Dean and shakes his head.

“Well, in all fairness, Cas, you do own a Wonder Woman shirt,” Sam adds.

“Hey! Give that back,” Charlie smacks Cas in the arm. “Dobey!”

Cas ignores them all. “How about Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker.”

A chorus of oohs echos through the kitchen as Dean shakes his head. “Dude no! That’s like saying I fuck my dad. Gross.”

Castiel gives him a confused look. “Who said I would be Vader?”

“Well you are older,” Dean offers with a shrug.

“And your voice is pretty deep,” Charlie adds.

“How did we get on costumes? We need a theme first,” Sam reminds everyone. 

Charlie just shakes her head at the younger Winchester. “Clearly Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb want Cas’ idea.”

“Oh I know! Vamp vs. Wolf. Twi-”

“NO!” Four people shout at a Kevin before he can get his idea out. He slinks in his chair and scribbles on his note pad. 

“Harry Potter and Voldermort?” Charlie suggest.

“No, I’m quite fond of Dean’s nose,” Cas shoots the idea with a tone similar to the one he uses when creating the grocery list.

“Hey! What the hell?” Dean asks, kicking Cas from under the table.

“Vader,” Cas challenges.

Dean mumbles shit under his breath. The night continues on. Various villains and heroes are mentioned and neither Cas or Dean can come to an agree me.

“Seriously guys, I’m about to suggest George R. R. Martin and a Game of Thrones Fan at this point,” Sam complains. Apparently that’s an idea that Charlie likes and the two start planning who is who. 

“Peter Pan and Captain Hook?” Cas offers 

“I don’t know, that's pretty gay.” Dean says as he peels the label off his beer. He hasn’t noticed what he has said until he looks up to see the four of them staring at him with mixed reactions ranging for shocked to challenging. 

“And what we do in bed on a nightly bases is not?” Cas challenges.

“Crap.”

**~♫♪♫~**

The front of the house is decorated as Gotham City. A bat signal is shining onto the garage door and even Baby is dressed for the occasion with fins to give her the illusion of being the Bat Mobile.

Inside amongst their family and friends, they enjoy an evening in Metropolis with food and drink to match various heroes and villains. Dean still says that the Sam abused the theme to put out rabbit food with Ivy’s Spears - garlic roasted asparagus. 

Everyone is happy and having fun. Dean couldn’t ask for a better Halloween. At least that’s until Superman winks at him from across the room. 

_ Heh _ , Dean thinks.  _ Batman is Superman’s kryptonite _ . 

 


End file.
